


Falling Stars

by LissaWho5



Series: Storymas 2019! [8]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas Tree Decorating, Fluff, Humor, I hc Virgil with a very cute genuine heavy laugh, M/M, but no one gets hurt, dialogue only, falling, if only we could just hear it!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LissaWho5/pseuds/LissaWho5
Summary: Virgil puts the star on top of the tree. He and Patton discuss and discuss a time a certain someone was not so successful at this task.
Relationships: Moxiety
Series: Storymas 2019! [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560226
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	Falling Stars

“Virgiiilllll…”

“Yeah Patt?”

“Could you possibly, maybe, do me a favor?”

“Sure?”

“Could you please put the star on the top of the tree fir me?”

“...”

“...”

“...Patton you're taller than me.”

“Yes I Am!”

“So why do you need me too?”

“Cause it’s a special job and your my super special boyfriend!”

“...Thank you-”

“Also I decorated most of the tree so I’m tired and I would like you to do this for me so I can say that we decorated together.”

“...I mean accurate so I guess yeah.”

“Great! Thank you for your help Virgey!”

“No prob Patt!”

“There, it looks great there Virgil! I’m so proud.”

“Patton I just balanced a thing on top of another thing. It’s not that hard to do.”

“There’s some skilled involved Virgey, when last year when Roman tried it-and your laughing already.”

“He was just  _ so _ confident _ ,  _ and he was on his step ladder and I still don’t know how the tree got knocked over and how  _ he went down with it.” _

“Virgil stop-I’m dying, this is to much oh gosh. I could hardly understand you your laughing so hard and I’m laughing partially how hard your laughing cause laughings contagious.”

“Good! Be infected with my joy!”

“Oh gosh! My stomach already hurts, stoopppp!”

“Okay it’s been a few minutes I’m calm. I’m gonna go get us some snacks. Wipe your tears of Virgil. They hurt the edgy look.”

“Ooh Sassy Patton strikes again. This time with vegence.”

“You love me~”

“Apparently so-hey I can hear you eating my popcorn!”

*distant dad laughter*

“Alright I’m coming in there!”

*squeal*

*joyful laughter of two boyfriends*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is super appreciated! This is also the longest I’ve ever lasted with Storymas I believe so be proud! XD


End file.
